


Goodbye

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [10]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-24
Updated: 2002-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they prepare to leave the Digital World, eight children say their goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

The final battle is over,  
And the victory has been won.

All the enemies are defeated,  
But their joy fades like the setting sun.

The children know their work is done,  
And they must now say good-bye.

On their faces are smiles,  
But inside they can do nothing but cry.

All the happiness in the world,  
Can't erase the pain buried in Taichi's heart.

Because he knows that he and Agumon  
Will now soon have to part.

The laughter in his voice,  
Can't hide the pain in Yamato's eyes.

As he tightly hugs Gabumon,  
And they share their final good-byes.

As Koushiro hugs Tentomon tight,  
No long, fancy words seemed to do.

Nothing seems to show their bond justice,  
Except a simple, "I love you."

Jou stands at the water's edge,  
He and Gomamon preparing to part.

They place their memories deep inside of them,  
Eternally in each one's heart.

Takeru and Patamon stand next to each other,  
Down in the valley, they both give out sighs.

Hoping to one day see his friend again,  
Takeru just stands there and cries.

Sora holds Piyomon close to her,  
Preparing to part their ways.

In their minds memories run,  
And they remember all of the past days.

Sadness is plain on Hikari's face,  
For she and Tailmon had barely met.

As the Child of Light gives away her whistle,  
It is obvious that they aren't ready to say goodbye yet.

Mimi believes that by avoiding the fact,  
She won't have to say goodbye.

But Palmon comes running, crying out "Goodbye!"  
As the hole starts to close in the sky.

Tears and laughter fill the air,  
As the children flow up over the trees.

And as the trolley fades away,  
Mimi's hat is caught in the breeze.

As the hat dances and waves,  
It seems to have a message to say.

To everyone watching it calls out so clearly,  
Dry your eyes, for you will meet again one day.


End file.
